


Unite the League

by TheSecondQueenOfSol



Series: Lost Goddess Universe [2]
Category: Justice League (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondQueenOfSol/pseuds/TheSecondQueenOfSol
Summary: After discovering her true lineage as the Goddess of Compassion and Virtue, daughter of Diana, and Princess of Themyscira, Lena Prince sets out to form a new Justice League in her own universe.As requested, a sequel to Lost Goddess. To all those who supported the original fic, thank you so much! This is a kind of extended one-shot.





	Unite the League

On any given day in National City, there was a Hero at work. That’s Hero, with a capital H.

First, there was Supergirl; hope and sunshine, a defender of the innocent.

And then there was Guardian, the masked vigilante who had a penchant for catching the untraceable criminal.

And then there was Miss Martian, who, though her public appearances were sporadic, had already captured the hearts of the city.

And then, after the disappearance of the Woman Who Saved Metropolis, there came the black haired heroine known only as Wonder, who wore the crown of steel and an elegant mask of gold.

Then there was the mysterious Steel, who, conspiracy had it, worked for the government freezing terrorist threats, though that claim had yet to be substantiated.

It seemed everywhere a criminal turned, there was a hero to block their path. After a long years, most of them gave in, packed up their stolen weapons and moved to Gotham City. Their mistake.

While Gotham City slept, ships dipped and swayed silently in the harbour and the footsteps of henchmen echoed in the steaming alleyways. From the black of night, with the moon behind the clouds and sirens wailing in the distance, there came The Bat.

***

Above the clamour of the city, with the vigour of the winds rustling her hair, Lena closed her eyes to the world, let her breathing steady and drew her mind away from the white noise all around her. She reached out, letting her power brush over the landscape. She felt the currents of the winds and the pulsing power of the earth. She felt the life of the birds that glided by and the businessman who couldn’t quiet crunch the numbers, and the cats that slept on the rusting metal of the fire escapes. She felt the flow of the sea, and the fish that darted past the bows of the cargo boats in the bay. And she felt the brush of Kara, the strongest light among them, and she felt the glint of Alex, and Maggie, and Winn and James. She didn’t pry, didn’t focus on them. Just let her mind brush over their energy and sail out into city.

She missed Themyscira. The peaceful plains, crystal beaches and the feasts in the firelight.

That had been paradise, but this, here, among the busy streets and busy people… this was home.

Lena felt the gentle brush of Kara stepping into the L Corp lobby, and brought her mind back into focus. She let herself drop from the sky, speeding off toward L Corp.

***

The elevator at L Corp Tower pinged, the doors drawing back to reveal Kara Danvers, all pastel collared shirt and thick rimmed glasses, smoothing the non-existent creases in her jeans.

Jess smiled at the sight of her nervous preening.

“Jess!” Kara grinned. “Is Lena in?”

Jess picked up the phone and dialled her office. It rang twice before Lena picked up.

“Send her in,” Lena said without hesitation, and Jess shook her head, holding back on outright laughter. She hung up and nodded to Kara. “She’ll see you now.”

“Thanks Jess!” Kara smiled, bouncing through the double doors and letting them snap shut again behind her.

***

“You called,” Kara smiled, leaning across the desk to give Lena a kiss on the forehead.

Lena accepted it, warmth spreading through her chest, before flipping open the Gotham Gazette and showing Kara the headline.

_Bat Strikes Again. Gotham’s mysterious vigilante sends truckload of injured alleged criminals, and evidence against them, to GCPD._

“A criminal?” Kara scowled her most vicious scowl, which looked much like a puppy who had been denied a pat.

“A criminal who hunts criminals,” Lena nodded, relaxing back into her chair.

“So, do we need to have a word with this… Bat?”

“Actually, I was thinking…” Lena said, opening her laptop, pulling up a set of files and projecting them onto the wall. “Maybe, this Bat might like to join the team?”

Kara scanned the images before her. She was there, under Supergirl, Lena under Wonder, and so was Alex, under Steel. M’gann under Miss Martian, James under Guardian, Vasquez under Aqua (after recently discovering her decadency from the Atlantian royal family). Lastly, there was a blurry image of a shadow in the night, the same one that came inset with the Gazette article, over the title The Bat.

“I was thinking they might like a hand.”

“And how do we talk to this… Bat person?”

“I’m sure we can think of something.”

***

That was how Supergirl found herself hovering in the air over Gotham, rain pelting down and soaking her hair, scanning the city for the signature of the Bat.

Beside her, Wonder reached her power out, feeling the buzz of people settling down to bed, children shivering in their beds and jumping at the thunder, and the lurking of suspicious shadows huddling in doorways out of the rain.

Then something drew her attention, something swinging between the shadows of the buildings, something dashing across rooftops and leaping through the air.

“There,” Wonder spun, shooting off into the night, Supergirl trailing along behind her.

The city was especially dark as Wonder darted for the dingiest blocks of Gotham, following the figure across the rooftops. That’s when she caught sight of it, and the van that was speeding along the street below, trying hard to escape.

“They’re after the van,” Wonder shouted to Supergirl, who nodded her acknowledgement, and dove down to the street, punching a hole through the roof and lifting the entire vehicle off the ground. The men inside shouted and screamed and tried desperately to shove the doors open, but Supergirl sealed them in with a few quick bursts of heat vision, before lifting the van up beyond the streetlights, and lowering it onto its side on a nearby rooftop. Wonder landed gently beside her, staring through the windscreen at the lopsided occupants, who had their hands as far into the air as they could manage.

“Please, please don’t hurt us,” came a shout from within.

“Stop snivelling,” Wonder ordered and they fell silent, before she heard the cocking of a gun. “Don’t bother. We’re bulletproof, remember?”

A groan of defeat.

“We? There’s more than one?” Came a panicked squeak.

“Yes. Two, in fact,” Supergirl answered, unimpressed.

A soft thud and Supergirl’s head snapped up to find a dark figure perched on the van, looking down at her through the curtains of rain.

“Three, actually,” came the distorted voice.

Supergirl tensed, ready for another fight. But the Bat didn’t move, just considered the two of them, head tilted slightly.

“So now Supergirl and Wonder show a shred of interest in Gotham City. Because someone else started doing the dirty work.”

“Show you face,” Supergirl ordered, eyes glowing red with heat.

In a swift movement, they pulled something from a pocket in their suit and stuck it to the van's side, a shield buzzing to life around the vehicle. The groans and whimpering sounds from within cease.

“Sound proofing,” the Bat explained, standing from their crouch.

Supergirl waited, ready to give chase. But the figure simply reached up for the edge of their mask and tore it off in one swift motion to reveal the familiar face of Lucy Lane.

“Lucy?” Supergirl gasped.

“How’s it going Kara?” Lucy asked smugly before being swept up into a tight, but not too tight, hug. “It’s been too long, Supergirl.”

“If I’d known it was you!”

“Well, that’s the point of the mask.”

***

“We’ve now been active for a full six months tomorrow. Every child across the world knows at least one of our faces and our symbols. But, I think things have been getting a little stagnant. We’re... used to it,” Lena began, trying to get the attention of the assembled heroes. Here they were, her friends, her family.

They sat in various states of relaxation at the League Tower in National City. Supergirl floated a few feet off the ground, flipping through the latest issue of CatCo magazine. Alex was testing her new anti-gravity module, shifting things about the room as if by telekinesis. M’gann had a whiskey in one hand and an old Martian text in the other, and James was hanging his new portrait series of the League on the wall above her.

Vasquez spun her trident absentmindedly. “What about it?”

“Well, I was wondering if anyone would object to a little pick me up?”

“Most of us can’t get drunk,” Alex scowled. Her new metabolism neutralised all poisons, and unfortunately, that included alcohol.

“Not, that kind of pick me up, Alex.”

“What kind then?” Alex was suddenly sitting up, paying attention.

“Well, I happen to know we have a group of admirers who would love the chance to meet us.”

Vasquez’s trident went still. “Who?”

***

“Last one there has to clean out the tower basement!” Steel shouted, leaping into the air and firing the jets at the soles of her feet, speeding off toward the downtown as the others shouted in protest and leapt after her.

Supergirl shot through the city streets, laughing at the others as she took the sharp turns with ease, Wonder trailing along behind her.

Something dropped in from above, a blur of green, black and red. She whipped up beside Steel, grinned mischievously and shot ahead. The metal woman smiled as Miss Martian overtook Wonder and almost drew even with Supergirl.

They took another sharp corner together and the Miss Martian dropped back, Supergirl’s superior agility lending to her lead.

They ducked around another bend, the Prince Foundation Children’s Hospital clear up ahead.

***

Supergirl fell from the sky with a thunderclap, blowing up dirt and dust from the streets, leaping into the air and whooping. Steel and Miss Martian followed a split second after.

Wonder wore a gentle smile beneath her mask as she glided down beside her, touching ground gently and pecking Supergirl on the cheek.

“That’s my girl.”

Supergirl melted on the spot, slipping a hand into Wonder’s before turning to Steel with a sunny grin.

“I won.”

“Actually…” said a distorted voice behind them, and Supergirl turned to find a shadowy form crouched in the branches of a tree above them. “I think I did.”

The Bat emerged from the leaves and swung down from the tree, landing squarely in front of the motley crew of heroes.

“You came,” Wonder grinned. Behind her, Supergirl’s face fell into a half-hearted scowl, but she could never stay angry for long.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” the Bat smiled.

Even as she said it, a motorbike came speeding around the corner, and Guardian pulled up in front of the hospital, Aqua leaping down from the back and slapping him on the shoulder.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime,” Guardian smiled beneath his helmet.

“Team,” Aqua nodded to the rest.

“Well, that’s everyone,” Steel nodded. “Shall we?”

***

As they strolled through the hospital lobby, the world spun to a standstill. Conversation died on parents lips and children forgot their demands as the world’s greatest heroes crossed before them.

A cup of water splashed to the ground, the nurse who poured it standing mouth agape.

Pens hovered above paper, words forgotten.

A bright ball slipped from a toddler’s hand, rolling across the floor and bumping gently into Supergirl’s foot. She looked down, crouching to pick up the ball. When she looked up, a pair of bright blue eyes were staring at her. The little boy glanced down at the ball in her hand and to the Crest of El on her chest.

“Is this yours?” she asked.

He gave a tiny nod, and Supergirl reached her hand out, offering him to ball.

He looked at it, back to her, back to her chest, and back to the ball... and ran straight into her arms, hugging her around the neck. Supergirl lay a hand on his back, smiling widely.

Wonder stepped up to the reception desk, giving her most charming smile.

The receptionist blinked rapidly. He swallowed and picked up his phone, hands shaking.

“Should we be evacuating or…?”

“No, no, not at all,” Wonder soothed. “We have an appointment with a Dr Perez.”

“Oh,” the receptionist blinked again. “I’ll just… get her for you… Miss, err… Wonder.”

He coughed out the last word as though it had stuck in his throat, glued their by disbelief.

“Many thanks,” Wonder smiled.

***

“I’m sorry we can’t do more.”

“Please, don’t say sorry. You mean too much to these kids. If it’s okay, we’d like to send each of you to a different ward. All of the patients have their heroes, but some are a little more popular depending on the ward.”

“Fine by us,” Supergirl smiled, trying her best to put the slightly overwhelmed head nurse at ease.

“Okay, great,” the nurse nodded, glancing down at a piece of paper on her clipboard. “Well we were thinking Steel could visit the prosthetics ward. Supergirl to post-natal care. Wonder to our mental health ward. Aqua to oncology. Guardian to day surgery. The ah… Bat… to the burns ward. And Miss Martian, we opened our extra-terrestrial ward last year. We were wondering if you would visit them. You’re kind of a big deal over there. And we'll rotate you to the other wards as time allows.”

***

“After the incident with Cadmus, we had to expand the ward to include an influx of young children who had lost limbs. This is the three to eleven years ward. The twelve to eighteen is just down the hall. Perhaps we can go their next?”

“Absolutely,” Steel nodded. They began to slow as the noise of children’s voices rose.

“If you could just wait here a moment?” the nurse asked. “I’ll give you a special introduction.”

Steel nodded, stopping short of the doorway, listening to the chatter inside. The nurse stepped in and called for quiet, the room slowly falling to a hush.

“Hello again everyone. Are we having a good day?”

There was murmurs of agreement. Not particularly enthusiastic.

“Well, I have just the thing to cheer you up. A very special guest.”

“Not another education man,” a boy in the front whispered a little too loud.

“No, she’s not a professor, Jacob. Actually, I think you’ll all know her very well. If you could come in please…”

Steel stepped around the doorway and all eyes turned to her. She heard several little gasps. One girl leaped up out of her chair and ran straight over, hugging Steel around the waste tightly. Another boy followed, and another and another until they were gathered around her, wide eyed and reaching out.

The nurse asked them to step back a little and introduce themselves and names came flying at her, but she remembered each and every one.

When the commotion had calmed down just a bit, Steel caught sight of another little girl standing a short distance away, tears welling up in her eyes as her emotions overwhelmed her.

Steel reached a hand out.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, concern filling her voice.

The little girl shook her head slightly.

“Can I help?”

The little girl touched her offered hand gently, running her fingers along it tentatively, as though it might disappear if she pressed too hard. She stepped into Steel’s hand and the hero lifted her up onto her hip to let her whisper in her ear.

A soft voice mumbled, uncertain. “I didn’t know if you were real or just in my head.”

Steel felt the tears trail down her cheeks.

She stayed there, children clustered around her, for another half hour before someone tapped her on the shoulder gently.

“We have a little boy who got his prosthetic arm yesterday. He hasn’t been feeling so well…”

“Where’s his room?” Steel asked without missing a beat.

“3817. Past the nurses station.”

“I’ll just be a minute,” Steel smiled.

 ***

“What do you know?” the ginger teen spat, glaring at Wonder.

“Shut up, Josh,” the girl beside him cut in.

“You don’t know anything about her,” another voice piped up.

Wonder stood still for a moment, unsure. He was so full of hatred and mistrust it temporarily stunned her. She considered him, and suddenly spun, gently closing the door behind her.

She turned to the security camera and waved her hand in its direction. It obeyed, powering down gently.

“What’re you doing?” Josh asked, half sceptical, half scared.

Wonder didn’t answer. Instead she just reached up and loosened the straps on her mask before lifting it from her face and dropping it on the tray table in front of him.

He gasped unceremoniously, wide eyed as the ward fell quiet.

“I… I know you…” he breathed, and the girl in the bed beside him sat up very straight, very quickly.

Lena disconnected her voice scrambler and placed it beside her mask.

She smiled, as kindly and as gently as she could. As the Goddess of Compassion, it was a radiant smile.

“My name is Lena. And I know exactly what it’s like.”

***

“Alex, there you are,” Miss Martian said, peaking into the ward, a little blue toddler with glowing golden antennae clutching her left leg and refusing to let go. “Aqua was looking for you… and little Merin here decided to come along for the ride.”

“Alex?” the boy looked up, wide eyed. “Is that your real name?”

Steel put a finger to her lips, smiling slightly.

“That’s my cousin’s name,” the little boy smiled.

Steel crouched down and levelled her face to his with a smile.

“What’s your name?”

“Vic. Victor Stone,” he grinned.

Steel blinked, trying hard to hide her shock, before smiling. “You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?”

The boy nodded vigorously. “I promise.”

“Pinkie swear?” Steel asked, extending her pinkie finger to him, her face perfectly serious. He glanced down at her long metal fingers before reaching out and wrapping his new silicon finger around hers.

“Pinkie promise.”

***

Wonder rounded the corner to the post-natal ward to find Supergirl gently rocking a tiny baby and singing a soft lullaby. The image stopped her in her tracks and her heart leaped over the moon.

"Hey," she said softly, and Supergirl looked up, grinning.

"Hey."

"What's their name?" Wonder asked offering a finger to the little baby.

"Celia," Supergirl cooed, and Wonder very suddenly found herself in the shoes of Lena Prince again.

"Kara," she whispered, quiet enough that only she and the baby would hear.

Kara looked up, traces of concern on her face.

Lena swallowed her nerves. "Do you think... this is something that you'd want?" 

"Yes," Kara whispered. "But only if it's with you."

Lena leant forward, kissed Kara on the cheek gently and whispered in her ear, "Mother and Father are going to be thrilled."

The next day, the National City tabloids were splashed with colourful headlines and pictures of Supergirl and Wonder, and various takes on the phrase  _Supergirl and Wonder; an item at last?_  

***

On any given day in National City, there is a pact of heroes at work.

When crisis came calling and it seemed that all hope was lost, they were always there, waiting just around the corner, in bright blue sky of day, or the deep shadows of the night, or the murky green of the sea.

They were there, ready and willing to give everything. Because that’s who they were. They gave everything. Not because we are good. Not because we deserve it. Because they are good, and they believe in us.

They call themselves the Justice League.

***

_**That Evening** _

"Alex, babe. Are you home?” Maggie called. There was no reply, and Maggie shrugged her leather jacket off, hanging it on a peg and dropping her bike keys on the hall table. She took three steps toward the kitchen, rubbing the tension from her shoulders.

Something flickered. Maggie froze.

A soft light was glowing steadily just beyond her frame of vision, somewhere in the dark room ahead.

Maggie slipped her gun from its holster, dropping back against the wall. She crept forward, levelling her gun and peaking around the corner. The room was dark, but no shadows lurked. Just the soft, persistent green glow. Maggie spotter the source. A ball of green light, hovering in the middle of the room. In the centre of the orb, something hovered.

Something round. Something green.

Something that looked like, well… like a lantern.


End file.
